faux bijoux et oeil de verre
by bagin31
Summary: Un Lord reçoit la visite tardive de l'inspecteur Columbo, mais il apprendra à ses dépend que parfois les apparences sont trompeuses


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "bout" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privée. Ceci explique sa brièveté ^^

Disclaimer : Columbo, sa femme et sa manière d'enquêter appartiennent à Richard Richard Levinson  
>William Link.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Faux bijoux et Oeil de verre<strong>

Lord Scobreedge regardait avec un mépris non dissimulé l'inspecteur de police qui venait encore une fois frapper à sa porte. L'imperméable miteux, le regard étrange semblable à celui de ces chiens aux longues oreilles, qui donnent toujours l'impression d'être à mi-chemin entre une personne déficiente mentalement et celle qui ne se serait point rendu compte qu'elle était éveillé. Et le comble, c'est que cet inspecteur Columbo avait choisi de l'importuner à une heure tardive et trempé comme un vulgaire animal.

Une grosse flaque commençait même à se former sur le seuil de la porte. Lord Scobreedge hésitait vraiment à le laisser franchir ce dernier, c'était une personne méticuleuse et très pointilleuse quant à la propreté. Ces qualités là avaient été un atout pour réussir le crime parfait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait céder à ses premiers instincts, un refus aurait pu contrarier cet imbécile, qui se serait plaint en haut lieu et il ne doutait point que ses supérieurs bien plus sensés que lui, ne lui retire l'affaire et la confie à une personne compétente.

Son majordome étant absent, il demanda à l'inspecteur Columbo, de bien vouloir poser son imperméable dans la petite salle à droite, près des cuisines qui servait de vestiaire pour les domestiques.

L'inspecteur acquiesça avec sa bonhommie habituelle, laissant sur le tapis persan des traces boueuses de son passage. Il mit son imperméable sur le patère, prit son petit carnet, coinça son stylo contre son oreille et prit un cigare, déjà entamé qu'il mit dans la petite poche de sa chemise bleu, choisie avec amour par sa femme et le briquet orange, confisqué à son jeune neveu. Quelle idée de vouloir un briquet à un si jeune âge?

Lord Scobreedge attendait patiemment dans le salon. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cet inspecteur allait l'importunait avec des questions grotesques et inutiles juste pour lui faire perdre son temps précieux. Malheureusement ce genre individus à l'intelligence fort limitée était des plus coriaces, sûrement en raison de leur incapacité à comprendre les subtilité du langage. L'inspecteur Columbo avança, presque timidement, attendant que Lord Scobreedge veuille bien lui indiquer un endroit pour se poser. Avec mansuétude, il lui fut accorder un fauteuil rococo fleuri des plus voyant, héritage d'une tante que Lord Scobreedge détestait cordialement.

"Lord Scobreedge, pardonnez mon instruction à une heure aussi tardive, mais il y a un petit détail qui me turlupine et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ma femme me dit toujours qu'il faut résoudre ses problèmes avant de se coucher ou tout du moins de rayer une des possibilités de solutions.

— Votre femme est fort sage. Que puis-je donc faire pour vous tirer de cet embarras ?

— Voilà, j'ai relu attentivement tous les papiers contenus dans le coffre de votre femme, ainsi que le détail qui était indiqué en première page de son carnet, mais il y a un détail qui me semble étrange

— Quel détail ? Il me semble qu'il ne manque rien dans le coffre.

— Mais c'est bien là le problème, enfin il me semble"

L''inspecteur Columbo sortit son cigare de sa poche et demanda, s'il pouvait l'allumer. La faveur lui fut autorisé ainsi qu'un cendrier qui fut prestement mit sur le guéridon le plus proche. Au coin de sa bouche, le cigare commença petit bout par petit bout à se consumer sous les respirations de l'inspecteur.

"Attendez, je cherche, je sais que je l'ai marqué quelque part. Ah oui. Dans cette liste, il est fait allusion à quelques bijoux : une paire de boucle d'oreilles en diamant, un collier en perle noire et trois bagues, deux en saphir et une avec un diamant. Tous les bijoux étaient présents. Mais vous savez mon neveu est fan de modèle réduit, il adore construire des petites maquettes et la dernière fois il nous a offert à ma femme et moi une joli cathédrale pour Noël. Je dois avoir la photo dans mon portefeuille, si vous...

— Inspecteur, continuez et venez en au fait je vous pris

— Voilà, mon neveu a fait un travail remarquable et il m'a avoué qu'il a faillit ne pas pouvoir finir son œuvre parce qu'il avait perdu une pièce, un petit bout métallique qui permettait de découper le verre fin pour faire les vitraux. Sans cet instrument, la cathédrale n'aurait pas était aussi jolie. Heureusement ma belle-sœur a une bague de fiançailles en diamant et il a pu découper les pièces pour former le vitrail

-Joli histoire, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

-En fait, je suis revenu à la banque et j'ai demandé au directeur s'il pouvait me fournir un morceau de verre pour une expérience, parce que je ne m'y connais pas du tout en pierre précieuse mais je trouvais que la bague semblait un peu terme et mes soupçons étaient vrais. La bague de diamant n'en était pas une

-Comment ? C'est moi même qui l'est offert à Lady Scobreedge !

-Oui, voilà le problème, c'était une parfaite imitation de diamant, une pierre dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom mais qui est plus précieuse que le zirconium. Enfin j'ai demandé à notre expert en bijoux de regarder l'ensemble et il apparait que tous les bijoux ne sont que des imitation excepté une boucle d'oreilles. Voilà mon problème, je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre femme mettrait dans un coffre-fort à la banque des imitations de bijoux alors qu'elle a dans son coffre à bijoux ici de vraies joyaux.

— Son coffre à bijoux ? Mais que diable ...

— Oh excusez-moi, se tapant la tête avec sa main, j'ai oublié de préciser que j'ai obtenu une commission rogatoire et que nous avons fouillé votre demeure en votre absence ce matin. Je suis désolé, mais n'étant pas là, je n'ai pas pu vous donner le document, je l'ai donc confié à la secrétaire de votre avocat. Il est parti à la pêche, il me semble. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, cette question de vrai et de faux bijoux me préoccupe vraiment.

— Je ne sais que répondre, je suis tout aussi surpris que vous !

— Et c'est là que ma femme m'a éclairé pour la solution au problème : ce ne sont pas les faux bijoux qui sont importants mais pourquoi une des boucles d'oreilles est en vrai diamant. Parce qu'aucune femme ne sortirait avec une paire de boucle d'oreilles dont elle saurait que l'une et fausse et l'autre pas. Alors je me suis demandé si la vrai boucle d'oreille n'était pas le problème. Ma femme aime...

— Inspecteur Columbo, arrêtez avec votre femme et venez en au fait, je m'impatiente.

— Voilà, sur les photos des magazines, votre femme en tenue de soirée, fait toujours très attention à l'harmonie entre ses bijoux, sa couleur de robe et la teinte de son vernis. Or vous voyez sur cette image"

Columbo sort une image, froissé et plié plusieurs fois, Lady Scobreedge porte une tenue rouge et des boucles en diamants, et c'est toujours pareil quand elle porte une tenue de cette couleur. Or lorsqu'on a retrouvé votre femme étranglée, elle portait une paire de boucle d'oreilles en émeraudes.

— Je ne ...

— Ce soir là, elle portait donc ces boucles de diamants, enfin je devrais dire en faux diamants, mais vous ne pouviez le savoir. Je crois qu'elle a perdu une de ces boucles pendant la lutte et seule une personne proche saurait qu'elle ne sort jamais sans ses bijoux quand elle quitte le domaine comme m'a confirme Ernest votre domestique. Lors de la perquisition, nous avons trouvé une boucle d'oreille en vrai diamant et après enquête auprès des bijoutier elle a été acheté dans l'après-midi qui suit l'heure estimée de sa mort. Lord Scobreedge, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de votre femme lady Scobreedge.

Dans le cendrier, le cigare finissait de se consumer, il ne restait qu'un petit bout.

* * *

><p>Ma première incursion dans ce fandom, je ne pense pas que cet OS puisse vous inciter à regarder cette série, mais ne tenez pas compte de la piètre qualité de ce texte et allez dans vos médiathèques emprunter des dvd de Columbo, c'est une des petites merveilles des séries policières.<br>Merci beaucoup de votre lecture.


End file.
